I. Field
The present invention relates generally to the processing of components on a device, and more particularly, to a system for automatically installing, updating, or removing components on a device.
II. Description of the Related Art
Data networks provide a way for a large numbers of users to communicate with each other using a variety of network-enabled devices. For example, in a wireless communication network, a variety of network-enabled portable telephones allow users to communicate with each other over great distances. The network-enabled devices are generally configured with a variety of installed components that control how the device operates, and ultimately, how well the overall network performs.
In certain circumstances a network operator would like to upgrade, install, delete, or otherwise change the configuration of the network-enabled devices. For example, as system software is improved, the network operator would like to have new components installed on all devices in the network so that the network operates more efficiently. For example, the network operator may like to install application software, a binary executable, or other information on the devices to provide service improvements or upgrades. In another situation, the network operator may desire to install enterprise applications or other device upgrade applications based on the needs of a specific type of device. Furthermore, if it is determined that a problem exists with a currently installed system component, the network operator would like to install an upgraded component to repair the problem, regardless of whether the device user is even aware that the problem exists. For example, if a problem exists with a current device component that allows a user to view multimedia content, the network operator would like to upgrade all the devices on the network to replace this component with a new component that does not have the problem.
One technique used to install, upgrade, delete, or otherwise change the components on a device is to wait for the device user to return the device to a repair center. Once at the repair center, repair personnel can reprogram the device so that the device has the most recent component versions. Unfortunately, this process is very inefficient because device users may fail to return the device if they are unaware of the problem, or if the problem is not currently affecting how they used the device. Because not all of the devices will be upgraded, some devices will not operate to provide the best performance and the overall operation of the network may be degraded.
Therefore, what is needed is a system to automatically process components on a device to allow selected versions of components to be installed and activated. The system should be flexible enough to process the components on a large number of devices in a relatively short time, thereby providing fast upgrades to all devices operating on a network, which will result in the best device performance and increased network efficiency.